What Lies Beneath
by bella75carinajma
Summary: This is about Theresa in Rome this past summer but things are different...she finds herself in between Ethan and a mystery man...
1. Chapter 1

I need to start off by saying this story begins when everyone was in Rome this past summer….there's no Jt in this story…but Theresa still had tricked Ethan into sharing a room with her, and they've been cheating for a few weeks…Gwen is still at home…

"**What Lies Beneath"**

Ch. 1

Rome-Ethan/Theresa hotel room

"Ethan, how could you do this to me again?" Theresa staggered trying to put her heels on while zipping up her blue strapless dress.

"Theresa, you know I love you, but I can't leave Gwen for you." Ethan got up from the bed, quickly pulling on his boxers and pants.

"Ethan! We just made love!"

"I can't. I made vows Theresa."

"Ethan, your vows didn't stop you from making love to me in this hotel room."

"Which we're only sharing because you tricked me into coming here to Rome with you."

A hard slap crashed upon his cheek as the words left his mouth.

"How dare you?!"

"Theresa, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that…….. You know, how hard it is for me to resist you…" he slowly grazed her bare shoulders with his fingertips.

"Ethan what are you doing?"

"Theresa, why does it have to be all or nothing? I could stay with Gwen, and we, we can have our own secr-"

"No Ethan!"

"Theresa."

"Ethan I can't do this with you anymore. It's over!"

"Theresa, you don't mean that," he reached down, trying to kiss her.

"No!" she pushed him off. "No more games. Don't you know what you're doing to me?!"

"Theresa, I need you," he pleaded, reaching for her again.

"No, I don't want it! I don't want it Ethan! Leave me alone!" She pulled away, tears streaming down her face as she ran out the door. She had to get away from him.

"Theresa, wait! Don't leave like this!" Ethan grabbed a shirt and threw on his shoes to run after her. Theresa staggered down to the lobby, tears blurring her vision as she went.

"Theresa, honey what's the matter?!" Whitney called out as Theresa ran past her in the hotel bar. Whitney began to chase after her friend out the main entrance.

Theresa's mind was racing, all the hurt she always felt around Ethan rising in her as she ran to cross the street to get as much distance as possible. Just as she got halfway through the street her heel broke, causing her to trip and fall.

"Theresa!" Whitney yelled out.

Theresa's eyes looked up in horror, seeing headlights coming right for her. Just as she began to see her life flash before her eyes, she felt someone quickly pick her up and carry her to the other side of the street safely. Her heart was pounding. She slowly raised her head, realizing she was still alive, in the arms of a stranger.

"Are you ok?" his voice was deep, raspy. His eyes, piercing blue, stared deep into her own.

"Ummm, I think so.." she replied in shock over the whole situation.

A crowd of hotel patrons stood outside, looking on, including Ethan. His eyes narrowed as he saw a strange man holding Theresa in his arms, so intimately. He didn't like it one bit.

"Thank you, for saving my life," Theresa smiled shyly as she realized she was still in his arms.

"You're welcome," he slowly lowered her down. "I'm just glad I was here…" he stared at her intensely. He was tall, with brown hair… some facial hair…and those eyes…she thought to herself…those intense blue eyes…it's like he was looking right through her…he was so handsome….

"Theresa, thank God you're ok!" Whitney ran up to her friend, hugging her tightly. The group of patrons began to surround Theresa, fussing over her as she tried to look around for her hero.

"Where did he go?" She turned to her friend.

"I don't know. He just disappeared."

"Wait, what's this?" Theresa knelt down, picking up a white card from the ground.

"He must have dropped it. What is it?" Whitney asked interested.

"An invitation," Theresa smiled slightly. Whitney hugged her friend again as Theresa's thoughts were still on the sexy stranger.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Next Morning-Piazza Navona**

It was a warm summer morning as Theresa sat at a café in Piazza Navona, sipping her latte. Her mind was lost in thought of the rollercoaster of a night she'd just gone through.

"Hey Theresa. Theresa?"

"Oh hey Whit. Sorry, I was just daydreaming."

"About Ethan?" She frowned, sitting across from her friend.

"No. Not Ethan.." she trailed off, a small smile forming. Whitney studied her friend's face.

"Oh I know. Your mystery man," she smiled knowingly.

"No, yes, well I was just thinking, this man saved my life, and I have no way to get in contact with him."

"Get in contact with him?"

"You know, to thank him."

"Oh but didn't you already thank him that night?"

"Ya, but that's not enough. I mean, he risked his life for me Whit. The least I could do is thank him properly.

"Mmmhmmm…that's all huh?"

"Yes.." Theresa blushed.

"Well, did you get his name?"

"No. That's just it. Everything happened so quickly. I barely thanked him when that crowd came and then he was gone. I'll never see him again." she said sadly.

"You don't know that."

"Do you know how many people live in Rome?"

"He didn't look Italian. Maybe he's on vacation."

"He sounded American," Theresa smiled slightly, remembering the sound of his voice.

"Hmm, hey what about that invitation he dropped?"

"What about it?"

"Well, from what I hear, it's a very popular masquerade ball here in Rome. Maybe he'll be there."

What if he left town already?"

"You won't know unless you go." Whitney smiled knowingly.

"You really think so?"

"Ya. What do you have to lose?"

Theresa smiled, feeling her excitement building inside her. "Ya maybe you're right. Signore, another latte and biscotti for my friend per favore," Theresa smiled at the waiter as she into bit her cookie, smiling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Few days later-Masquerade Ball**

A few days had passed and the night of the big masquerade ball had finally arrived. Theresa had changed into 5 different gowns before finally picking a red one with rhinestones, her brown hair in waves, cascading down her back. She didn't know why she was so nervous… 'He probably wouldn't be there anyways,' she thought to herself. As she looked around, she realized how hard it would be to even spot him, with everyone wearing masks. Just then she spotted a familiar face.

"Hey Fancy, you look great."

"Thanks, so do you…are you here alone?"

"Of course. You?

"Ya. Luis doesn't even know I exist."

"Ya, and look, Gwen arrived today and she and Ethan have on their 'perfect couple' façade, like always, making the rounds."

"It's nauseating, isn't it?"

"Definitely."

"Here, we both need this." Fancy handed her a champagne flute.

"Thanks."

"Let's make a toast."

"To what? Our love lives suck."

"To finding men who can appreciate how smart, funny and hot we are."

Theresa laughed. "Ok, ya, I'll drink to that." They clinked glasses and both downed their drinks.

"Bartender another…" Fancy joked as Theresa giggled.

"Hey guys," Whitney approached the ladies. "What are you two up to?"

"We're just drowning our sorrows," Theresa said with a frown.

"Oh, so your mystery man still hasn't arrived huh?"

"Wait. Mystery man?" Fancy smiled, very interested.

"It's not what you think. The other night, outside our hotel, I was almost hit by a car, and a man, a stranger, saved me. Then he disappeared before I got his name."

"Was he hot?" Fancy smiled.

"You know, I only saw him for a few moments, it was kind of dark, I mean, he looked, you know.."

"He was hot," Fancy smirked. "You go girl, I wish I had a hot mystery man sweep me off my feet." She said as she raised her glass before taking another swig.

"And Theresa hopes he comes tonight, you know, to thank him," Whitney winked to Fancy. They both started laughing.

"Ok guys, enough. I'm gonna go mingle, you two can tease me by yourselves." She began to walk away.

"Good idea, how else will you find your mystery man," Fancy teased after her.

Theresa looked back to give them a dirty look when BUMP! ran smack into someone.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean…."

"You're pretty clumsy aren't you?" The man with the raspy voice smiled as he lowered his mask.

"It's you," she said in shock.

"It's you," he smiled. "How are you doing after your close call?"

"Fine, thanks to you."

"No thanks needed, I was just at the right place at the right time."

"Lucky me," she smiled nervously. Their eyes locked.

"Would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to," she said, taking his hand to the dance floor.

He pulled her to him slowly, Theresa's heart racing a mile a minute at the connection she felt with this man. It was overwhelming.

She didn't notice, but four eyes were burning on her from across the room.

"Well, well, looks like Theresa finally has eyes for someone other than you."

"They're just dancing Gwen, it doesn't mean anything." At least that's what Ethan was trying to convince himself of.

As they continued to dance most of the night, they didn't say much, just shared intense stares. It was nearing the end of the night, as they finally made their way off the dance floor.

"Can I see you again?" he asked.

"I'd like that," she smiled shyly.

"You know, I don't even know your name," he smiled at her.

"Theresa, Theresa Crane."

"Beautiful." He took her hand, kissing the inside of her palm slowly. Her body rushed with adrenaline as she closed her eyes.

"Goodnight." He slowly began to turn.

"Wait, how will I find you?"

"I'll find you," he smiled back.

"Wait, what's your name?!"

"It's Jared. Jared Casey," he smiled once more, than disappeared into the crowd.

'Jared Casey,' Theresa thought to herself. 'Wow.'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Next afternoon-Fancy & Theresa?s hotel suite

"Hey Theresa," Fancy greeted, sprawled on their hotel room sofa, flipping through a magazine. After Theresa's near death experience, Fancy had offered to share her suite with her heartbroken friend. Although she looked anything but heartbroken as she dropped her bags on the floor.

"Hey Fancy."

"So, what did you buy?"

"Oh just some souvenirs for mamma and lil Ethan, some postcards?You know it's a beautiful day outside. What are you doing in here?"

"Oh I've seen Rome dozens of times. I'm just resting up before I hit Via Condotti again."

"Oh that's that street with all the expensive designer labels, right?"

"Yup, you wanna come with? Two girls, no spending limit, and gorgeous Italian fashion, it's like a match made in heaven," Fancy smiled.

"No, that's ok. I did a lot of walking already today with Whitney. We saw the Coliseum, the Roman Forum and the Vatican all in on day. I'm exhausted," she yawned, leaning back on the opposite sofa. "Now I just wanna kick off my shoes, maybe watch an Italian soap, and relax before dinner." She slowly closed her eyes.

"Oh, ok I understand. So I guess you're not interested in the flowers that arrived for you?" Fancy smiled slyly, looking at her magazine.

"What?" Theresa sat up. "What flowers?"

"Boy, that sure woke you up."

"Fancy!"

"I put them in your room, on the nightstand. They're stunning by the way." Theresa quickly made her way to her room, seeing the beautiful bouquet before her. She slowly inhaled its wonderful scent.

"So who are they from?" Fancy approached from behind.

"I don't know." She opened the card and began to read.

Lucky Me, I found you  
I can't stop thinking about you  
And I'd love to see you again  
If you feel the same,  
Look outside your window

Jared

Theresa held the card to her heart, then ran to the balcony.

"Theresa what's going on?"

"I have to change," she said as she quickly threw on a flowery dress, a quick spray of perfume, and flipped her hair.

"Guess you're not tired anymore huh?" Fancy smirked at her frenzied friend.

"Don't wait up," Theresa smiled, waving as she raced out the door.

"Wow," Fancy smiled to herself as she walked over to the balcony. She saw Theresa approaching her sexy stranger on a Vespa.

"Hmmm? Ethan who?"

----------------------------------------

Theresa's pace slowed as she approached him, her shyness taking over.

"Hi," she smiled, noticing how cute he looked in the daylight as he leaned over his motorcycle.

"Hi," he smiled confidently.

"So, I can't believe you found me. How did you do that?"

"I have my ways," he teased. "So, have you seen Rome yet?"

"Well, I've seen a lot of sites, some ruins, just today..."

"That's not the real Rome. Everyone sees that part," he spoke just higher than a whisper as he leaned towards her. "Let me show you MY Rome." He looked deeply into her eyes. She didn't realize for how long before she remembered it was her turn to speak.

"Let's go," she said intrigued. Her pulse began to race as she climbed on the back of his Vespa, her body pressed against his.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Few hours later-Top of Mount Gianicolo

"This is breathtaking." Theresa stared in amazement as they both climbed off the bike. The sun was setting. He held out his hand to her and guided her to a clearing which overlooked Rome.

"This is the best view of the city." They sat down, staring at the view from atop a secluded hill.

"This is, amazing.." she stared out in awe.

"This is my Rome," he smiled, his eyes on her.

"It's….beautiful…..Thank you for sharing it with me…" she said softly, her eyes meeting his.

They began to lean in, their eyes closing, feeling their lips meet in a warm, slow kiss. A few moments passed as they slowly pulled away. He grazed her lips gently with his. She slowly opened her eyes, meeting his. There was something about him. All she knew was that she didn't want this moment to end. He reached for her hand, kissing it gently. After a few moments, he spoke.

"Are you hungry?"

"A little, but I don't wanna leave this spot."

"We don't have to," he winked as he walked over to his Vespa, opening a side compartment. He pulled out a small bag, 2 small plastic cups, a bottle of wine, and sat beside her.

"Dinner is served," he smiled, laying out some bread, cheese, and Italian sausage as she poured the wine.

"This is perfect," she smiled back, handing him a cup.

"I have a confession to make."

"What is it?"

"I found out earlier today that I have to leave Rome and work on some deals throughout Europe for a few weeks."

"Oh, when do you have to leave?"

"Tomorrow around noon. I wasn't sure if I should say anything because I didn't want to ruin this night, but, feeling this connection to you, I thought I should."

"Oh. Well then I guess that means we have to make this the best night ever," she smiled sweetly, trying to hide her sadness.

"Wow, you must have great connections to get us a private viewing of this artwork." Theresa looked on in awe at the paintings on the wall.

"I've made some good friends," he smiled. "Here, this one's my favorite," he said, pointing at a painting.

"Oh, it's beautiful. What's the story behind it?"

"Well this poor italian shoemaker Vincenzo is in love with this British heiress Tess. But she is forbidden to be with him, and forsakes all her money and power to marry him."

"She gave up everything for love?" Theresa smiled, a twinkle in her eye.

"Ya. You know you remind me of her. From what you've told me about your past, and I can already tell you have a fire in you, just like Tess."

"Story of my life," Theresa smiled.

"Then I'll call you Tess. It'll be our own inside secret," he smiled back.

"That's sweet," she said, reaching up to kiss him gently on the lips, caressing his cheek with her hand.

The couple walked along a bridge, stopping to admire the moonlight glistening off the water. Jared was staring at Theresa admiringly making Theresa blush.

"What?" she smiled nervously.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stare. You just look so beautiful in the moonlight."

"Thank you, Jared," she said feeling her cheeks getting red. "So you were saying before that you're an independent consultant," she said trying to change the subject.

"Ya it's great because I get to go all over the world. I've been living here in Rome for a few months now."

"Wow, that must be an amazing life, to have lived all over."

"Ya it's wonderful, except when you meet someone special." He looked out towards the water, deep in thought.

"Was there someone special you lost?" Theresa asked concerned, resting her hand on his back for comfort.  
"I haven't really talked to anyone about her. It messed me up pretty good, you know? It was a long time ago, but it still feels like yesterday."  
"I know how that feels. Believe me. Go on."   
"Well, we met in Provence on holiday just outside of Grasse, you know, where they make perfume. The smell of the lavender fields always reminds me of Arabella. We lived in Paris. But what else can I say? I adored her."  
"Arabella is a beautiful name."  
"Well, it was extremely romantic. We hardly ever left the bedroom, except sometimes when I'd go to get flowers or dark chocolate. She loved dark chocolate, lived off of it."  
"That's kind of how I, um, always dreamed it would be, you know, for Ethan and me –the man I was in love with. But he married another woman."

"I'm sorry."  
"That's ok. I'm getting used to it. So, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to her?"  
"I lost her."  
"What do you mean? She broke your heart like Ethan broke mine?"  
"I'm sorry. I kind of dumped all this on you at once. You know, I got a little carried away talking about her."

"That's ok. I'm a good listener."  
"Well, there's nothing much left to it. I loved her and I lost her."  
"You couldn't make it work with her?"  
"You don't understand. I couldn't even if I wanted to."  
"Why not?"  
"She's dead."  
"Oh Jared. I'm so sorry."  
"That's ok. You didn't know."  
"I'm sorry I pushed."  
"You know Theresa, being with you tonight, this is the first time I haven't thought about her for hours."  
"I feel the same way. I've never had such an amazing date like this before…"

"Sounds like you've only dated fools then." He winked at her.

"You have no idea," she smiled.

He held her face in his hands as he slowly brought his lips down on hers. As they kissed, he pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her body. She held on just as tight, not wanting the kiss to end. Finally they pulled away, breathless, his forehead resting on hers.

"I don't want this night to end." she said breathlessly.

"Neither do I."

She smiled at him knowingly. He knew what she meant.

"Let's go," he said, quickly taking her hand and leading her off the bridge.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Jared's Apartment

"This is a beautiful apartment," Theresa commented as they entered the room. She tried to sound casual, but she couldn't hide her nervousness.

"Here you go," he smiled, handed her a glass of wine.

"Thanks." She walked to the window, admiring the view. Jared turned on some music, then walked up behind Theresa at the window.

"You're just too good to be true"  
Can't take my eyes off of you..."

"I love this song."

"Ya, the oldies really know how to capture emotion." He murmured, slowly grazing her arm with his fingers.

"This place is amazing," she said feeling her desire rising in her.

"Would you like a tour?"

"Sure."

"Well you've seen the living room," he smiled as he lead her around. "This is the kitchen."

"Mmhmm,very nice."

"There's the bathroom, and there's….the bedroom." She walked ahead of him, stopping in the doorway.

"Very nice…bedroom," she looked back into his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body to his. His lips came down on hers, filled with want. She turned and reached her arms up to wrap around him, dropping her wine glass in the process. They wanted each other. Within moments, they were moving towards the bed, his hands exploring her body. He pulled off her dress, carefully laying her down on the bed. She beckoned him to her, the desire filling her body. She began to undress him as they kissed breathlessly. She threw his shirt on the ground and began to unbuckle his pants. As she pulled them off, her hand grazed over him, causing him to moan in desire. His lips left hers as his kisses moved down her neck to her chest, caressing ever so gently.

"Oh Jared," she called out in pleasure, pulling him closer to her. 

Their bodies were aching for each other. She moved on top of him, wanting to give him as much pleasure as he'd given her. She stroked and caressed him as he moaned out in desire.

"I need you now," he said breathlessly, moving on top of her as they began making love.

A few hours had passed, as the two lovers laid in each others arms. Theresa felt so calm, so safe in his arms. The sun began to creep into the room, bringing in the new day. Her happiness began to slowly fade as she realized the harsh reality of it.

"Jared?"

"Yes?" he spoke low, kissing her on the forehead.

"What time is your flight?"

"Noon," he answered, sharing her same sad tone.

"Oh," she said, trying not to sound too upset. "I had a wonderful night with you. I wish it didn't have to end."

"It doesn't" his tone changing as she turned to face him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, come with me."

"Come with you where?"

"Through Europe. I don't wanna say goodbye to you."

"I don't either."

"Then come with me. It'll be wonderful. We'll go to Paris, London, Madrid, Venice..I only work a few hours a day, so we can spend all that time together…."

"I, I don't know…It does sound perfect."

"It would be. What do you say?"

"I say, let's do it!" she said, wrapping her arms around him as she kissed him, pulling him to her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
That morning-Hotel Bar

"Morning Fancy," Ethan greeted as he walked into the hotel bar.

"Oh hey Ethan. Where's Gwen?"

"She left early to go shopping. Her mother wants some perfume. So….are you meeting someone for breakfast?"

"Don't you mean Theresa?" she said, smirking.

"No, that's not what I meant." he said unconvincingly.

"Well if you must know, I'm meeting Esme."

"Oh. So, where is Theresa this morning?"

"She's upstairs. She had a late start this morning, seeing as she didn't come home from last night til 9 am."

"9 am! Who was she with til 9 am?"

"I'll give you three guesses," Fancy said as she winked, sipping her juice.

"That guy. From the ball."

"And the guy that saved her life."

"Phuh," Ethan pouted, rolling his eyes, hands on his hips.

"You know, you should probably say your goodbyes now, before Theresa finishes her packing."

"Packing? But I thought everyone wasn't leaving Rome for a few more days?"

"Oh she's not packing for Harmony."

"What do you mean?"

"She's going on a trip with her sexy stranger."

"WHAT!"

"Ethan, what's the matter?" Fancy smirked to herself. She loved being an instigator.

"Is she seriously gonna go away with a stranger!? What is she crazy!?"

"I think it's romantic."

"Ya you would."

"Hey."

"I gotta go talk to her." Ethan rushed upstairs to her suite. He had to talk some sense into her.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

"Theresa! Theresa let me in! It's me!" 

"What on earth?" Theresa thought to herself as she put on her robe and went to the door.

"Ethan! What are you doing?"

"What am I doing? What are you doing?" he asked, letting himself into her room.

"Excuse me?"

"I know about your little trip. With that guy. Are you crazy?"

"Oh, that's what this is about. Um, why do you care Ethan?"

"What do you mean? I'm your friend."

"My friend. Give me a break. You're just jealous that I'm trying to move on. And you can't take it."

"Oh so that is what this is about. You're just using him to make me jealous."

"Um, sorry to hurt your ego, but not everything is about you Ethan. I actually like this guy."

"Theresa you just met him. You probably don't even know his name."

"It's Jared."

"Phuh, Jared. If that's his REAL name."

"Ok are you done, cause I still have a lot of packing to do, so.."she said, trying to push him towards the door.

"No I'm not done. Theresa I'm not gonna allow this."

"You're not gonna ALLOW this. Are you kidding me? Just who in the hll do you think you are?"

"Theresa…"

"No, you put a ring on Gwen's finger, not mine. So as far as you and me go, you have no say over WHAT or WHO I do." She began to push him again towards the door.

"Theresa stop this…"

"Get out Ethan. You have hurt me enough on this trip alone. I'm not gonna let you do this to me anymore."

"Theresa come on…I.."

"Get out Ethan! Get out!" She gave him one last push, slamming the door in his face. Theresa leaned her back on the door, taking a deep breath to regain her composure.

'Dmnit Theresa! I'm not gonna let you get hurt by this stranger. No matter what I have to do.' he thought to himself, before stomping off.


End file.
